The present invention relates to printers, and in particular to digital inkjet printers.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention on 24 May 2000:
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending application, PCT/AU00/01445, filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention on 27 Nov. 2000. The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference. Also incorporated by cross-reference are the disclosures of two co-filed PCT applications, PCT/AU01/00261 and PCT/AU01/00259 (deriving priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application No. PQ6110 and PQ6158). Further incorporated are the disclosures of two co-pending PCT applications filed 6 Mar. 2001, application numbers PCT/AU01/00238 and PCT/AU01/00239, which derive their priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application nos. PQ6059 and PQ6058.
Recently, inkjet printers have been developed which use printheads manufactured by micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) techniques. Such printheads have arrays of microscopic ink ejector nozzles formed in a silicon chip using MEMS manufacturing techniques. The invention will be described with particular reference to silicon printhead chips for digital inkjet printers wherein the nozzles, chambers and actuators of the chip are formed using MEMS techniques. However, it will be appreciated that this is in no way restrictive and the invention may also be used in many other applications.
Silicon printhead chips are well suited for use in pagewidth printers having stationary printheads. These printhead chips extend the width of a page instead of traversing back and forth across the page, thereby increasing printing speeds. The probability of a production defect in an eight inch long chip is much higher than a one inch chip. The high defect rate translates into relatively high production and operating costs.
To reduce the production and operating costs of pagewidth printers, the printhead may be made up of a series of separate printhead modules mounted adjacent one another, each module having its own printhead chip. To ensure that there are no gaps or overlaps in the printing produced by adjacent printhead modules it is necessary to accurately align the modules after they have been mounted to a support beam. Once aligned, the printing from each module precisely abuts the printing from adjacent modules.
Unfortunately, the alignment of the printhead modules at ambient temperature will change when the support beam expands as it heats up to the temperature it maintains during operation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system for aligning two or more printhead modules mounted to a support member in a printer, the support member having a production temperature when the printhead modules are mounted to the support member, and an operating temperaturereached during normal operation of the printer, the system including:
positioning the printhead modules on the support member to misalign with eachother by an amount determined by the coefficient of thermal expansion of the support member, the printhead module spacing on the support member and the difference between the production temperature and the operating temperature, such that they they align when the support member is at the operating temperature.
Preferably, the support member is a beam and the printhead modules include MEMS manufactured chips having at least one fiducial on each;
wherein,
the fiducials are used to misalign the printhead modules by a distance calculated from:
i) the difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the beam and the printhead chips;
ii) the spacing of the printhead chips along the beam; and,
iii) the difference between the production temperature and the operating temperature.
Conveniently, the beam may have a core of silicon and an outer metal shell. In a further preferred embodiment, the beam is adapted to allow limited relative movement between the silicon core and the metal shell. To achieve this, the beam may include an elastomeric layer interposed between the silicon core and metal shell. In other forms, the outer shell may be formed from laminated layers of at least two different metals.
It will be appreciated that this system requires the coefficient of thermal expansion of the printhead chips to be greater than or equal to the coefficient of thermal expansion of the beam, otherwise the xe2x80x9cgapsxe2x80x9d left between the printhead modules as compensation at ambient temperature will not close as the beam reaches the operating temperature.